Tuck the Hallway Monitor
by karistalpassion
Summary: Tucker gets a shot at being a hallway monitor and he just overdoes it. For real! It's...wow. Inspired by South Park's rip on Dog the Bounty Hunter...obviously.


**A/N **-Hi! I got bored today...and I was skimming through my YT favorites and came across the parody of when South Park parodied Dog the Bounty Hunter. I spent 20 minutes laughing because I am easily amused. Then I thought it would be great if Tucker went off and overdid it himself. I just saw everything so perfectly and couldn't resist! You don't have to know South Park to get it but at least seeing the over the top opening theme for Dog the Bounty Hunter helps.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuck the Hallway Monitor<strong>

It was an average day at Casper High School...well as average as any school with a problem of ghost infestation was going to get. The three best friends, Sam, Tucker and Danny were all hanging out at Sam's locker waiting for the next period bell to ring.

"Today has actually been a great day so far!" Tucker smiled happily as he was on his PDA checking his facebook.

"I know. I actually got a solid B+ on a Chemistry test today." Danny said proudly.

"And I managed to outbid everyone on eBay for those Dumpty Humpty tickets." Sam smiled deviously. "Looks like we'll be busy this weekend!"

"Alright!" Danny and Tucker joined Sam in a three way high five.

_"Attention Tucker Foley! Please report to the Principals office immediately." _A familiar female voice announced over the loud speaker.

"And...now it sucks." Tucker sighed dramatically.

"Tucker, what did you do?" Danny asked confused to his best friend.

"I'm about to find out...if I don't come back..." Tucker gripped on Danny's shirt and looked up to him way to dramatically. "...then...you'll know I have died!"

Sam pulled Tucker off the blue eyed boy and push him off in the direction toward the office. "Just go! Make sure to send us a post card from hell."

"Thanks." Tucker mumbled as he slowly made his way to impending doom.

* * *

><p>"H..Hallway monitor?" Tucker asked in shock. His glassed slid down his face as he sat in the solo chair in front of Principal Ishiyama.<p>

The Asian principal nodded in delight "We figure you'd make an amazing hall monitor this week, Tucker Foley."

"I..don't think that suits me well at all..."

"You have the power to give kids detention."

Tucker's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Do I...get to wear a badge?"

Principal Ishiyama blinked "Uh sure I think we have a hall monitor sash somewhere around he-"

"I'M IN!" Tucker's eyes opening wide all the doors that had just opened up.

* * *

><p><em>When the camera starts recording, music starts to play as Tucker comes out of green looking ghost smoke. His is obviously singing the song that plays over top the clips.<em>

**"You feel the darkness all around you. The criminals are on the run!"**

_Tucker runs down the hall way after some random kid, tackling him down but both of them smashing into a locker. _

**"You know that you had better duck!"**

_Tucker throws some black shades on and puts on a black jacket. Along with a bright yellow sash reading "Hall Monitor."_

**"Because you know that I'm the Tuck!"**

_Tucker takes the random kid from the earlier clip and throws him at Principal Ishiyama's door. Her screaming is heard in the clip as the camera man turns and makes a run for it, dropping the camera to the floor. Tucker obviously picked up the camera and ran._

**"I'm the Tuck. The big bad Tuuuk."**

_Tucker is now driving a huge black hummer looking way too bad ass. _

**"THE HALLWAY MONITOR!"**

"Sir, if you're not buying the vehicle please get out." A snobby looking sales guy says to Tucker as he sat in a hummer at the local car dealership. Tucker got out the car and shrugged.

"I'm done making the video anyway." Tucker casually walked over to Danny and Sam. Danny had been Tucker's camera man the whole time while Sam was seriously unimpressed. "How was it?"

Before Danny could reply, Sam cut him off. "Over dramatic and unnecessary. Seriously Tucker. You're just the weekly hall monitor. Why are you being so serious about this?"

"Sam." Tucker put an arm around her and directed her to a door. "Step into my office, if you will."

"That's MY office." A saleswoman growled as she walked through the door.

Tucker smiled wearily to Sam. Sam just giving him an evil glare. "Alright Sam, I am just going to prove to people that I can be serious. This could be my calling!"

"Making a "_Dog the Bounty Hunter"_ parody out of being a hall monitor...it's such a serious idea _"South Park"_ used it." Sam spat out, she got out from under Tucker's arm and looked to her friends. "I don't want any part of this at all." With that she headed out.

"Oh come on, she was going to be my hot babe." Tucker sighed dramatically. He turned to Danny, Danny smiling back a bit awkwardly...then frowned.

"Dude, I only agreed to be a camera man." Danny said quickly the realized "Wait..you're ripping off South Park ripping on Dog the Bounty Hunter?"

Tucker simply nodded.

"This won't end well."

* * *

><p>A small blonde nerd hurried down the hall. He really had to use the lavatory and he was practically running to the bathroom. The boy smashed into something hard. He fell back with a moan then looked up in terror. There in front of him stood the dark skinned boy in a red beret. His black shades covered his eyes, a black leather jacket covered his top along with bright yellow sash that read the dreadful words...hall monitor.<p>

"Hall Pass." Tucker said harshly.

The nerd was at a loss for words as he tried to scramble to his feet, Tucker grabbed the boy by his collar and slammed him up against a locker. Shoving the Fenton utility weapon, that was lipstick, in the nerd's face. The nerd squealed like a pig.

"You see this? YOU SEE THIS? Do you know what this is? Do you?" Tucker shouted at the boy as he started to cry out.

The nerd somehow managed to pull his legitimate hall pass and show it to Tucker. Tucker let go of the boy and nodded.

"Alright. Stay safe, brah. Don't do drugs." Tucker turned and walked away from the boy.

"WAIT! You can't do that!" The boy cried walking after Tucker. "You just can't threaten me like-"

Tucker swinging threw his foot and round house kicked the crap out of the nerd. Luckily the nerd landed safely in the local trashcan.

The newly appointed hallway monitor had to think this over. The hallways were becoming more dangerous...soon he'd come across students more violent than the nerd that almost attacked him from behind. Tucker threw off his shades and said into the air

"It's time to get serious."

* * *

><p><em>The recording starts and the music starts up again. Tucker appearing through the ghostly green smoke again, but this time there were some other dark figures behind him. He starts to sing again...<em>

**"I hired some strong ass jocks to help me!"**

_Dash is seen coming from around the hall walking very coolly in a black jacket and sunglasses like Tucker's._

**"It only cost me a year's worth of lunch."**

_Kwan comes from out of the bathroom looking confused then looks to the camera and smiles proudly. He too clad in black._

**"Don't try to put your faith in luck!"**

_Star turns to the camera and poses in a cheer stance...wearing very raveling clothes. A black midriff tank top, short shorts and thigh high hooker boots._

**"I will stop you cuz I'm the Tuck!"**

_Danny stands there looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the entire world. Not even looking to the camera. Slouching like a slob in a black leather jacket._

**"I'm still the Tuck. The big bad Tuck!"**

_Dash, Kwan, Star and Danny walk toward the camera. Tucker standing in front of them smugly._

**"THE HALL WAY MONITER!"**

_Tucker points to the camera and says in a tone deeper and angrier than his usual._

"Think you're going to get away without having a hall pass...THINK AGAIN!"

There was a pause.

Tucker smiled happily "How was that Paulina?"

Paulina looked away from the camera and threw her thumb up. "I think I got it..oh wait, the lenses cap was on...sorry..."

Tucker slapped his face and pulled on it. "Alright...take it from the top."

* * *

><p>"How goes it with Tuck the hallway monitor?" Sam asked when she approached Danny outside the back of school. He had looked like he was hiding.<p>

Danny quickly grabbed Sam's arm at the question. They turned intangible as Tucker and his new crew were looking around for him.

"Daniel Fenton! Come out now! How dare you let a fugitive get away so easily!" Tucker called out angrily.

"What should we do when we find him?" Kwan asked as he looked in a garbage can for Danny.

Tucker smiled evilly. "Light his ass up." With that he turned. Both Paulina and Star giggling as they each took one of Tucker's arms and walked away leaving Dash and Kwan excitedly looking for their fugitive.

Danny pulled Sam back into the school. Luckily they walked right into an abandoned stairwell. Sam looked at Danny as if she had told him so. Which she had sometime before. "What exactly happened?"

"A girl had a legitimate hall pass...but it had lipstick on it. Tucker told me it was invalid but he was being completely RIDICULOUS! Now he wants to turn me in for insubordination." Danny said all in one breath.

Sam growled "This ALWAYS happens when Tucker gets a tiny taste of power! How did he get Dash and them on his side?"

"Uh..duh Sam. He's the hall way monitor. He gave them all their own pack of signed off hall passes." Danny said dully.

"Right." Sam put her hands on her hips. Trying to think of what to do. She snapped her fingers. "We have to show him up!"

"How do we do that? In case you haven't noticed...we're not popular." Danny noted.

"No...but Danny Phantom is." Sam smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Tucker was standing at a corner looking at the hall through his black glasses while chewing on a tooth pick. Some girls walked by waving to Tucker. Tucker politely tipped his glasses at them. The girls blowing kisses as they walked out of sight. "It's hard to be his hot."<p>

"Hey Foley. We couldn't find Fenton!" Dash said annoyed as he and Kwan walked over to Tucker.

"Yeah, we checked all the places losers like to hang out. Like the library...or the girls bathroom." Kwan shrugged in defeat.

Tucker smiled evilly, knowing Danny was most likely hiding around the school...no matter. He'd get that whelp sometime today. Wow, now he was starting to think he was Skulker. Maybe this should have been a parody for Skulker?

"Let me go! For girls who hate to do anything of use, you're terribly strong!" Sam's voice called out from behind him. Tucker smiled...he'd get Danny that way.

The hallway monitor turned to see that Star and Paulina had brought Sam right to him. They threw Sam down to the ground. Sam looked up to Tucker angrily. The dark skinned boy knelt down to her level with a grin.

"Why, Samantha Manson. I had hoped you'd never have to be brought before me like this." Tucker said in a strong tone of voice as he stroked her face.

Sam smacked his hand of her face and stood up "Tucker, you're being ridiculous...AGAIN." She said referring back to the whole King Tuck incident.

Tucker stood and looked to her sharply "No Sam, I'm putting an end to the crimes committed in the hall."

"You didn't even care about the halls UNTIL YESTERDAY!" Sam exaggerated, throwing her hands in the air. "If you really cared, you wouldn't make a disaster and a half out of this!"

"This is not a disaster!"

Sam deadpanned as she motioned over to the front of Principal Ishiyama's office where a pile of random students lie unconscious from being thrown at her office like garbage.

Tucker yawned, snapping his finger's. Dash and Kwan each took an arm of Sam and held her up. Tucker looked up to the surprised goth pleased. "Sam, you're one of my dearest friends. If you decided to join me...I will let you off the hook. Just tell me where Danny is."

"What exactly did Danny do to piss you off so much today?" Sam asked, knowing she probably didn't get the whole truth.

"We argued about a hall pass from some kid...then he had _nerve_ to say the Team Tuck's jackets looked hideous! How dare he, right?" Tucker asked Sam very seriously.

Sam tilted her head and blinked slowly. "This is so retarded." She breathed out.

"Alright Tucker! Put Sam down now!"

Everyone's heads turned sharply at the voice coming from down the hall. Standing there was none other than the white haired, green eyed teen superhero Danny Phantom.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Dash, Star, Kwan and Paulina screamed out in sheer joy. Dash and Kwan dropping Sam to the ground instantly.

"Okay...ow." Sam moaned.

Tucker pushed his minions out the way and stepped forth. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here to stop your reign of terror upon the halls of Casper High. For I am the REAL hall monitor of Casper High." Danny said heroically. "Yeah me, Danny Phantom! I am the Hall Monitor of ALL Amity Park!"

"Hurry up and just stop him already, please!" Sam urged on not really wanting Danny to fall into the dramatics.

"Never! You forget, Phantom...I know your weaknesses..." Tucker smiled evilly, pulling the Fenton Ghost Fisher from out of his backpack. He aimed at Danny.

Danny blinked "Hey, I thought that was in my lock-AUGH!" He growled at the shock of the line that wrapped around him and pulled him to the ground. Danny moaned as he looked up. With wide eyes, he was at point blank range of the Fenton Thermos in front of his face. "Seriously Tucker! You need to chill!"

"How about you chill, Phantom!" Tucker laughed dramatically as he went to pull off the lid. Danny closed his eyes preparing himself for the uncomfortable tight fit ahead of him...but nothing happened except a loud slam against the locker.

Danny opened his eyes and let out a weird noise when he saw that Dash was right in his face. "Whoa...your eyes are so glowy." The jock said in amazement.

"Uh...yeah...they are." Danny laughed a bit weakly hoping he was not paying attention to details in his face. The jock helped Danny to his feet and untangled him from the fishing lines.

He saw that Tucker had been thrown against the wall by Kwan. Tucker's own minions turned against him? Danny didn't expect that but hey, he didn't complain! He also didn't complain when Star and Paulina took his arms and giggled at him.

Sam walked over looking quite annoyed "Wait, don't you all work for him?"

"We did until now! Whoever messes with Danny Phantom is a real tool!" Paulina sat out in disgust.

"Yeah! Danny Phantom always saves us. So we can't let some loser like Foley beat him up." Kwan added.

"And the jackets really are ugly. Fenton was right about that." Dash said as he threw off the jacket, Kwan did the same thing, throwing them over at Tucker who was still lying there. "I was hoping to wail on him today."

"Who knows...you might get lucky..." Danny shrugged a bit with a smile. "For now...I should go. Use hand sanitizer before you touch grocery store carts." With that he phased through the floor and was gone.

Dash, Star, Kwan and Paulina simply went back to ignoring Sam and Tucker and headed on down the hall to wherever...

Sam walked over to Tucker and pulled the jackets off him. Tucker regained himself and sat up, looking to Sam sadly. A few seconds later, human Danny stood by her side looking down to him as well.

"I know, I know. Power going to my head..yatta yatta yatta...lesson learned." Tucker said with a sigh.

Sam and Danny exchanged looks then smiled down to Tucker and said in unison "We forgive you."

"I wonder how this would have played out if it were Skulker?" Tucker had to ask his friends. Danny and Sam looked very intrigued by that question.

* * *

><p><em>The music starts up one last time. Four shadowy figures floated through the ghost zone as black mist filled the screen. Skulker's voice singing the lyrics this time...<em>

**"You feel the ghost zone all around you!"**

_Walker walks out of his ghost jail with a gigantic army of his men backing him up as he smiles evilly._

**"The hunted ghosts are on the ruuun!"**

_A random computer floats there for a second and Technus comes out of it as if he were terrifying._

**"No one's going to be around to help!"**

_Ember plays on her guitar looking way too sexy._

**"So don't try to run you stupid whelp!"**

_Box Ghost pops out of a random box and is shocked when he turns and sees Skulker behind him cracking his knuckles._

**"I'm Skulker! I'm Skulker!"**

_Skulker stands in front of Ember, Technus and Walker way too dramatically. He's holding the Box Ghost by the collar._

**"THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!"**

"Think you can get away from me?" Skulker throws the box ghost somewhere..and a loud crash is heard. Skulker looks evilly into the 'camera' "THINK AGAIN!"

"Or think like that Phantom punk you never catch!" Ember spat out unimpressed.

Technus and Walker proceeded to laugh. Skulker pouted, holding his head down as he walked off sadly.

* * *

><p>Hope it gives you guys some laughs...maybe I will do a spin off with Skulker if I get inspired~ I honestly thought about it during this and threw it in there. So at that moment I thought about it! If I do that then it'll be more like actual Dog the Bounty Hunter. Where they go and break into peoples houses and stuff! Let me know what ya think! ;)<p> 


End file.
